1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system that performs a process for inputting information, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile machine for reading and transmitting image information has been widely employed.
An image filing device for reading image information and recording it on a magneto optical disk is also employed.
In addition, a character recognition process is performed for such a retrieved image to acquire character code information from the image information.
In the above described conventional technique, however, a user must designate a designation for the transmission of images by a facsimile machine, and must designate a filing destination for the filing of images in an image filing device. To perform character recognition, a user must designate a target block for recognition after an entire image has been read.
In every case, therefore, various designations by a user are required to perform a process for inputting information. In addition, for a composite device such that only a single device can implement a plurality of functions, a function to be performed must also be designated.
In order to extract effective data from character strings obtained by character recognition and to utilize the data, operations by a user, such as searching for effective data, processing the data as needed and storage of the resultant data in an appropriate location, are required.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide an information processing system that can reduce the operating load placed on a user to perform an adequate process for inputting information, and a control method therefor.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an information processing system that can extract and store useful data contained in input information, and a control method therefor.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing apparatus comprising:
input means for inputting information;
analysis means for analyzing the information input by the input means;
understanding means for understanding an object of the input; and
execution means for performing a process for the information in accordance with the object.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an information processing method comprising:
an input step of inputting information;
an analysis step of analyzing the information input at the input step;
an understanding step of understanding an object of the input; and
an execution step of performing a process for the information in accordance with the object.
According to an additional aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a computer-readable storage medium on which is stored an information processing program for controlling a computer to perform information processing, the program comprising codes for causing the computer to perform:
an input step of inputting information;
an analysis step of analyzing the information input at the input step;
an understanding step of understanding an object of the input; and
an execution step of performing a process for the information in accordance with the object.
Other objectives and advantages in addition to those discussed above will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention that follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims that follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.